A Queen Bee's Command
'A Queen Bee's Command '''is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and the debuts of the Sky Zord Team and the Gosei Great Megazord: Sky Mode. Synopsis The two childhood friends, Gia and Emma are taking the three boys with them to the Panarama Mall for a little shopping spree. After when a certain giant bee contaminated the flowers at the flower section, Emma and Gia have become bitter enemies to each other. Soon afterwards, the whole people: Men and Women alike are all acting strange as well. Plot Gia and Emma were watching the seagulls go by as they've sat on their beach towels at the Panarama Sunnyshores Beach. Troy was playing volley ball with Jake, Noah, and a girl named Michelle. The girls couldn't think but having a having good relaxing time in the beach. They think that they would go to the mall to do some shopping after their trop until they've seen a big wave at the shores, which gave them an irresistible idea before they head off. They then want to start surfing here but just as they were about to, a distress call came from their Morphers! They both pick up their Morphers and Gosei alerts them that the facility called B.I.O is under attack by Vrak and his squadron of Loogies! The girls waste no time as they tell the boys that they've got called in for a "special errand". Michelle was slightly disappointed as they were having fun but Troy tells her that he will be back for her after their little errand. Michelle felt better before saying good bye as they've raced off. The rangers immediately teleport to the walkway to B.I.O and they see that the Loogies are tying up people in chains as they are stealing a box labeled "TOP SECRET" on the cover. Troy and Jake weren't sure of whatever is in that box is so important to Warstar and why they've wanted it so badly. Noah recalls that B.I.O is known for helping the world with advancing the evolution of agriculture and for growing livestock. Emma has a feeling that whatever is in that box could have something to do with "evolving" and it is not a good thing. Gia also thinks so too and it might have something to do with the Loogies! Much to their concern, they morph up into their Mega Ranger forms as they've charged in for the attack! Each of the rangers take on one side of the squadron of Loogies before reaching to the box. Just as they were about to retrieve the box, they've get hit by beam of electricity! They then hear a familiar voice coming from the top of a nearby building saying, "Don't think you Rangers can take what is mine away from me just yet!" They turn their heads to find Vrak in a new bizarre battle armor of sorts. Jake comments. "Whoa..What's with the weird getup?" Vrak calls the black ranger a simple primitive for not understanding that this is a specially designed bio engineered suit or "Bio-Suit" if he will call it that and he is basically testing it on a field run as well. Jake takes offence to that as Noah questions Vrak of why he is after that secret box. Vrak tells Noah that this is none of his or his friends concerns before calling the Loogies to seize the Rangers. Gia calls Vrak a dirty vermin for messing with her and her friends as they've charged in! Gia and Emma double team on the Loogies on their sides while Noah and Jake tag team back to back on their Loogies. Troy charges in for the box as he slashes and shoots his way through to get the box but Vrak intercepts him. Troy angerly orders Vrak to get out of his way but Vrak mocks him for his temperament as he extends his wrist claws into broadsword lengths before fighting him. The two spar out and they were equally matched. That was until Vrak got the upper hand by charging up energy in his blades before striking him down. Vrak goes into the box while holding a small bile in his hand. Troy shoots at Vrak but he deflects the beam back at him, but Troy manages to avoid the blast. Afterwards, Jake personally goes after Vrak for insulting him a few minutes ago and tries to slaughter him with his Snake Axe. Troy gets back to help Jake out but they both get knocked off to the side. Gia and Emma rush in to help the two boys out while Noah guns down the rest of the Loogies. The two girls both fend off Vrak through teamwork and the three boys activate their Power Cards: MegaQuake, Twistornado, and HydroSplash at Vrak. Despite Vrak's beatings, he gets back up and tells the rangers they've gotten lucky today but their future battles won't be pleasant for long. Little do the rangers know that he has that same small vile behind his back this time filled with a glowing green substance. The two girls warn Vrak to "don't count his worms before they crawl out of their puny holes", because the next time he or any of his Insectoid friends come back for more pain, they will be ready. Vrak then says, "Oh we'll just see about that." He then teleports away to make his leave. The rangers waste no time but to retrieve the box and untie the hostages who are the employees of the B.I.O including the president. The president was very thankful for the rangers saving the Genesis Compound from being taken away by the aliens. The rangers thanked him back for the compliment but before the rangers could leave, the president wanted to personally see who they are underneath those helmets. They were hesitant at first until the president promises that he and the company won't speak the truth of their identities. Without any choice, they've each taken off their helmets, revealing their faces. Much to B.I.O's staffs' disbelief, to think that these teenagers are actually Power Rangers but it is downright true considering that Power Rangers have been teenagers before and that the government had some undisclosed history records. Jake mentions that it's funny because his father works for the government. Gia nudges Jake to keep it to himself but it was already too late because the President was surprised to know about this and then jokes about Jake being essentially "a secret agent". Jake laughs a little but there was no time to play around as they've got to head off. The President and his bid farewell until the rangers are needed to help them again. The rangers then place their helmets back on before teleporting away. Outside of Earth's orbit, Vrak's personal space jet arrives into the Warstar's Spaceship's holding bay. He then enters into the main room where Admiral Malkor and Creepox had been discussing a new plan in mind. Vrak approaches the two as Malkor welcomes back and then asked him if he has gotten the compound. Vrak says he has as he demorphs back into his regular suit. Creepox at first disbelieves him because he had seen him getting his butt ROYALLY handed to him. He then proves him wrong as he had shown the sample of the Genesis Compound in his face. Malkor was more than pleased as now that they have this artificial compound, they will use it as a basis for a super soldier serum. Vrak agrees because according to his research, this serum has been made from organic cells of plant life, steroids, and a growth chemical. Combining that with the "resources" to tamper it before replicating it in the process. Malkor could never agree more while Creepox pouts with jealousy. Afterwards, Admiral Malkor informs Vrak that they have just recruited a new subordinate who she claims to be of royalty like him. Vrak intrigued by this, would like to this "royal guest" as Creepox complains about having to wait for yet ANOTHER Royal Blood to pester him. He then hears a taunting laugh coming from the hallways. From out of the shadows comes out a blue bee-like Insectoid female named Beezara who claims that as "Queen of the Irian Hive", she has every right to participate in any assignment as she wants, especially when having to deal with drones such as Creepox. Creepox was was angered by the statement but refrains himself from striking her. Beezara approaches to Admiral Malkor as she talks about their failures before boasting about how Royal Bloods are more officiant and even smarter when they are in conquering their foes. Creepox took that as an offense before nearly getting shot by Beezara's black syrup like fluids. Beezara talks smack saying that someone needs to learn some manners around here. She addresses herself as "the Queen Warrior of Iria, Beezara" and then she commanded respect. Vrak comments about her reputation being very suitable. Malkor reminds her that they know she is infamous for her ruthlessness and cunning before questioning her of how she can help destroy the Power Rangers that have been intercepting their plans. Beezara explains to him that her Irian Syrup has two negative effects on the two separate genders. For the men when they are coated, they would become mindless slaves with no resistances or hesitations to obey her commands. As for the women, they would become irritable, spiteful, and feral beasts that will go after one to another at first sight. She then plans to use her skills on the girl rangers. Vrak then approaches to her that she may not believe this but he too is royal blood himself and he too wouldn't have to stand around with "a certain peasant" in this room right now. Beezara was actually quite surprised by this and takes a liking in him, even offering to invite him over to a banquet before heading off to her personal space jet. Vrak smirks at Creepox to just for him to find out who the "certain peasant" is, much to Creepox's dismay. Creepox then walks back to his dorms in rage for those insults. Malkor face palms himself about this shortcoming but presses on that Beezara will do the assignment just fine. Back on Earth, the rangers meet up in the Panarama Mall where Ernie's Brainfreeze is just nearby. Troy was on his smartphone with Michelle about coming to the mall today while the others are planning to get some new clothes. Troy catches up with the four to head to the clothes store. Each of the five friends wore a new outfit. Gia had worn a yellow tanktop with white khaki pants, Emma worn a black jazz stone t-shirt with a pink tight pants, Jake wore a green and white striped button shirt with black jeans, Noah wore a silver long sleeved shirt with blue rustler pants, and Troy wore a black and red sleeveless shirt with black camo cargo pants. They've bought their new clothes as Michelle walks by to meet up with the others. Troy was happy to see her and then asked how Jordan is doing. She said that he was strolling through the beach shores until he found something shiny. Jake thinks ahead and believing to be a gold dubloon before Gia shushes him for it. Michelle wasn't sure but it seemed so important to him anyhow. Jake wished it was a gold dubloon and Emma asked Michelle if she is interested to come shopping with them. Just before she was going to say her answer, her smartphone vibrated and much to her disgust, it was her mom on the phone, telling her that she has to return home because she is going to be late for her gym practice for the basketball game. She tells Troy that she has got to go and then says good bye not before hugging Troy before leaving. Troy was saddened to see her go because she was his old friend from middle school in Stone Canyon. Gia asks him if he is going to make it through and Troy replies that he will get over it. The five then decide to split up into two groups, the boys would check out the comic books while the girls head out to the garden section. Just as Jake drags Noah to the comic shop, Troy thinks to himself about Michelle a decent book as a present for her. Gia and Emma were checking out the exotic flowers in the garden section and they were so beautiful that it is even hard for the girls to choose but that is until they've came across a dark blue lily (which is a very odd type of color for a tiger lily). They've didn't mind it as each of them took a sniff of the fragrance. It was a very tenderizing smell to them when suddenly, their eyes start to glow black as they've begin to bicker at each other, calling each other names, and starting to have a fight before separating from each other. Little did they know that hiding from shadows reveals Beezara as she had been the one to infect one of the flowers to begin phase 1. Now that the girls have been affected by her syrup, she is going to infect the rest of the flowers and later the clothes shop! She laughs along with the way as she spreads her syrup onto each flower without being noticed. She then teleported away to her next destination! The boys were each picking a comic book they like they've noticed a bunch of woman attacking, bickering, name calling, and wrestling with one another in the flower section. The boys were confused as to what's going on here and they see men coming out of the clothes shop looking like zombies. The boys tried to wake the men up but they were silent and stationary. Noah recalls about the incident with Virox but this is completely different and the other two remember that dreadful day. Speaking of dreadful, the former gal pals were going at each others' throats as they've wrestled on the ground near by the jewelry shop! The boys then rushed in to separate the girls away from each others! Troy and Jake demanded of what the heck is going on with them! Emma and Gia both yelled at the boys to mind their own businesses. Troy was trying to calm Emma down just as the same as Jake is doing to Gia. Noah asked politely to each of the girls of why the fighting is all about. Emma muttered under her breathe that Gia was a "terrible tramp" for hogging that one flower in the shop and Gia was offended before calling her a "puny little hypocrite". The girls get back to trying to strike each other as the boys keep them away from each other. Troy notices something in Emma's eyes glowing black and Gia's as well. Noah and Jake noticed about the males having the same eye effect as well. Just as Noah was about to answer his communicator from Gosei until the rangers hear Beezara's laugh coming from upstairs in the escalator. She mocks the rangers for landing in her humble hive in working progress. The girls were changing their looks to Beezara as she mockingly asked them about the "rare lily" they've smelt before. Emma demanded an answer from Beezara of how she knew about it. Just before Gia was about to say the same thing, Beezara tells them simply that the flower was infected just like the rest of the flowers and the clothes now. The rangers come to the conclusion that she had something to do with all of this madness. Beezara then commands her brainwashed male subjects into surrounding the rangers like a mosh-pit barrier. Jake instantly calls Beezara "a big bad beetle starting up trouble", much to her chagrin before the fight starts. The rangers morph up as each of them took a turn of fighting the wicked wasp like witch. Noah and Jake were the first to take on her but they've get swiftly knocked off to the side. Emma and Gia were fighting over Beezara only to end up getting hurt themselves as she mocks them for "having their heads stuck in the mists for too long". The girls tell her to shut up but they've get knocked to their sides, much to Troy's anger. Troy went straight to Beezara from head to toe. Beezara warns him that his frustration will only lead him straight to blind stupidity, angering Troy even more. Troy was shooting at Beezara with his Mega Blaster but Beezara kept deflecting back at him, before knocking him down. The other rangers return fire with their Mega Blasters back at her. She swiftly dodges their shots and then proceeds to beat the stuffings out of them. Troy calls the four to get back into an extended formation to circle around to disorient Beezara. They bring out their weapons before leaping across the floor. They each to trade slash/shot Beezara in several places. Beezara was getting very infuriated and then she shoots out her syrup at the boys (minus Noah who manages to avoid the shot). Gia and Emma were angry of this. Not just about Troy and Jake being possessed but also about themselves. Beezara laughs her head off as she has just gotten her hands on two Power Rangers to do her evil bidding but would've gotten "the third one" anyhow. Beezara then sics her mindless ranger slaves on the last three. In no time at all, Noah brings out a sandwich baggie to gather the sample of the syrup from the ground as he contacts Gosei teleport him and the girls to the command center immediately! Troy and Jake attempt to strike down on the three before they've been beamed out of the mall. Beezara was initially upset about losing more subjects but never the less, decides to order her male slaves into redecorating the entire mall into a castle while quarantining the infected woman in cages for a "special treat". At the Command Center, Noah apologizes to Gosei that he didn't have the chance to answer his call from before but Gosei forgives because it was in the wrong time to begin with. Noah shows to Gosei that he managed to gather some of the syrup from the conflict but Troy, Jake, Gia, and Emma had already been infected. Gosei was very much worried as he had Tensou try to coup the two girls into getting along to no avail. He had given the sample to Gosei for analysis. Gosei tells Tensou to begin to scan this black syrup which he obliges. Gosei then tells Noah that he had been working on a second auxiliary Zord upgrade called, the Sky Zord Team. The data are based on Earth's flying creatures such as the Crow, the Pteranodon, and the Hawk. The Zord team once combined with the Megazord will form into the Sky Mode. Noah appreciates that but they've still got urgent matters with the girls. The girls were distancing from each other but slowly their tears drip from their eyes. Gia and Emma then remember flashback of all the times when they've used to be such great friends, especially when they were in elementary school. They even inch slightly towards each other but then they've stopped. Gosei informs the girls that they've got to regain their senses because their infected states are only hindering them from saving Jake, Troy, and those who have been infected. The girls were hesitant from moving because of what they've become. Tensou even informs to the others that the only way to cure the people from Beezara's Irian Syrup is by destroying it's source, Beezara herself after going through some tests. Noah was happy about this and so was Gosei. Emma and Gia were sobbing their tears out as Gosei had to talk some sense into them. Even Noah had to be strict for once in his life to get the girls to think through their skulls and think about what happens if the Warstar Insectoids have finally helped take over the world for their empire. Finally at the last second, the girls had lost their hatred of each other. They've then apologized for what happened to them before they've embraced each other as their black tears drip down from their eyes. Gosei and Noah were very touched by this until they've realized when girls had shed their tears, syrup that infected them is wearing off which was never in the analysis. It wasn't until Tensou had just looked it up on the database even further. Gosei tells the rangers that Beezara has already modified the city mall into a castle holding a colosseum match. Noah then asks the girls if they are ready to get back at that wicked wasp and they've replied with a HECK YES! The rangers morph and then get teleported to the city mall to stop Beezara's plan, right after when Gosei hands them the Sky Zord Team Power Card! In the now castle modified city mall, Beezara was in her throne with her two ranger slaves acting as royal guardsmen, as the colosseum game is taking place in the center with the women being let out to commit a free for all battle. She tells one of her male slaves to pass her the corn dog as she is having good time watching the action while her foot is being massaged by another male slave. Everything was so peachy kee for Beezara and her sick gladitorial match until the last three rangers show up immediately. Beezara tells her slaves to send the women back to their cages aka the food court and to turn off the match. Beezara has Jake and Troy to stand by her sides as she approaches to confront the three rangers. Gia tells Beezara that she is still "enemies" with Emma and Emma says the same thing. Beezara was enthusiastic by this and tells them that she didnt need to cancel the game after all. The girls wink at each other and Noah realized this before hand. Beezara returns back to her throne not before having her Troy and Jake restrain Noah in case he doesn't do anything "funny", much to Noah's disappointment as he is being taken to Beezara to be by her side as well. Gia and Emma at first were seemingly about to have a duel in a classic western styled showdown. The girls took ten steps while going back to back. Beezara was getting on the edge of her seat as the girls are really go to do it. The girls then spun around then shot at Beezara instead of themselves, much to Beezara's chagrin of course! Gia and Emma fist pump for tricking Beezara as she rose from her seat before sickening Troy and Jake on them! They were about to until Noah intervenes them with his Sea-Zord Team combo and Beezara was very infuriated by this before charging against the two "renegades". The two girls and the tyrannical tramp face off to the death! The Queen Bee attempts to return them to being enemies for real again but this time, it was the girls' turn to deflect the syrup back at her with their weapons instead. Noah was holding off the two as much as he can but they were pretty darn merciless! Beezara was striking the girl rangers down with her all and the girls fought back before gaining the upper hand on the witch! The girls then finish her off with the Sky Zord Team combo, thus defeating her! After she was soundly defeated, Troy, Jake, and all the people in the mall have all returned to normal. Troy was pretty dazed until Emma shook him to wake him up and Troy asked about what happened to the mall. Emma tells him that Beezara did all of this but they've took care of her. Troy was very happy about this before embracing her as a thanks. Before Jake was about to say something, Gia placed her finger on Jake and then teases him by saying, "Y'know. Us girls prefer the strong silent types." Jake then blushes before zipping his lips with his finger. On the Spaceship, Admiral Malkor was not so very pleased about the outcome. Creepox admits that even though she is a "filthy stinkin' rich blood worm maggot", at least she did what she did. Vrak immediately summons the Zombats to grow Beezara. Just as the rangers tell the people about what happened and how they are going to fix the mall together, the Zombats instantly take Beezara's limp body out of the mall into the forest district. Beezara was pretty infuriated about her "beautfiul plan" in ruins and now she wants the rangers in pieces. As she grew, the rangers begin to summon their Gosei Great Megazord to battle. Beezara and the Megazord were fighting from head to toe until she got the upper hand on the rangers. Emma and Gia both decide to use the Sky Zord Team to form the Gosei Great Megazord: Sky Mode to finish "the wicked wasp" once and for all! The Megazord unleashes the Victory Charge: Skydive Finish and thus earning them another Mega Win as Beezara wails about her throne about to be given to another queen bee. One week later, the mall was reopened in new condition after it was rebuilt by the construction crew with a little bit of help from the power rangers. The five friends meet up with Michelle and Jordan at Ernie's Brainfreeze to hang out. Ernie was serving the seven friends their coconut slushies until Ernie accidentally slipped on his untied shoe laces despite Emma's warning, sends the slushies into the air and right onto Ernie himself, much to his embarrassment. Notes * This episode marks the first appearance of B.I.O's staff and President Benjamin. * This episode also marks the first the rangers' identities have been exposed to civilians (IE; B.I.O's staff). * B.I.O's significance to Megaforce's story will continue onward to the Toxic Mutant arc. * This marks the first appearance of the Bio-Life Institutional Organization's top secret serum, Genesis which will be the key element to future plans of the Warstar Insectoid Army. * The idea of rangers being manipulated into going against each other has been done before since MMPR and onwards. * Beezara is the second villain in Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) to be that of alien royal heritage, after Vrak and later down the line, the Desolanian Empire's key members. * Unlike Goseiger's version where Beezara's slime/syrup's only effect is on men which basically freezes them in place and be used as furniture. Whereas in this version, not only the men get turned into mindless puppet slaves but also the women once are all effected by the syrup, they would become extremely violent and hateful towards the same sex. Also to note here that also unlike it's Sentai counterpart, the Blue Megaforce is the only male who doesn't become infected. * The outift Jake wore then bought foreshadows his transition from Black Ranger to Green Ranger in Super Megaforce. * Michelle mentioning Jordan in the beach and finding an important item will become relevant in the next episode, ''A Ranger Discovery. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) Category:Episode